Through My Eyes-My Apocalypse Story
by MississippiMudcake
Summary: Author:I only used a few basic plot points from the anime, otherwise, the story is entirely mine. Look through Kathy's eyes as she watches all of her friends leave her, one by one. Who is really there for her till the very end? How many times will her heart disagree with her head? How many times will she be betrayed? Is the one thing she needs to fear really just the undead?
It was just another boring day in math class. I was sitting in my seat, doing my work like the boring little good girl I was. I was almost finished, unlike the rest of my class, except for one boy. He's my best friend of two years and boyfriend of one. Johnny G., A.K.A, "the one you don't fuck with." He's trained in mixed martial arts, archery, and every other physical activity you can think of. People find it weird that he, the "bad boy that will beat your ass no hesitation," would fall for me, the cute and shy good girl that never drinks, smokes, or misses curfew. But enough about him, lets talk about me. I'm Kathy, and I have about the strength of a spaghetti noodle. I'm around five three and I weigh around one twenty. I like my hair short and my skirts long. I can honestly say that even though the class is boring, math has to be my favorite subject. I guess I just find it easy and I can't understand when others genuinely don't get something. But anywho back to the story, hehe! There was an announcement. "There is a state of emergency, please evacuate the school in a safe and orderly fashion. I repeat, there is a state of emergency, please evacuate the school in a safe and orderly fashion." The mic cut out. Then it cut back in, followed by the blood-curdling scream of someone being murdered brutally. The class just kinda sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then we all bolted for the door at the same time, tripping over the desks and each other. Johnny grabbed my hand and led me away from the crowd, holding tightly. Once we were out of harms way, or at least, out of the other kids way, he held me closely, as if he was afraid that I'd run away and get hurt. Which it probably was the reason, but oh well. After a while he let go of me, and without a word, began dragging me the opposite way that the other students were going. "W-Wait! Where are we going?" He turned to look at me and pointed in the direction everyone else was going. "Too crowded. We'd never make it out without getting hurt. This way is safer." "But this way leads to the teachers area. We aren't supposed to go there..." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Still as sweet and innocent as you were before. But still, I'm sure that you can make an exception this once, for your own safety. I mean, they sure are." As he said this, he pointed over at a teacher leading a few students through the forbidden area. I had recognized them as teachers' pets. I hated teachers' pets, because all they have to do is kiss up to the teacher and then they're off scott free for almost everything. They're dishonest. "Those are the kiss ups...Of course they can go, they get to do whatever they want." He nodded. "True, true. But you know, no harm in trying right? What's the worst they can do? Send you home? I think everybody's being sent home right now anyways. Everybody's too occupied to worry about a student breaking the rules, you'll be fine. I'll protect you." I smiled. Leave it to Johnny to calm my nerves and reassure me of my safety while at the same time convincing me to do something I really shouldn't. I usually don't go along with it, but I'll just have to make an exception here. I followed him through the forbidden area, with him holding my hand tightly, as if he was scared that I would chicken and run right back to the student area. Throughout the hallway there were bodies on the ground. We assumed that they were dead. After a while, they started getting up. I accidentally knocked something over because I wasn't looking ahead while I was running and they all looked straight at me. I had knocked over a mop bucket and I was lying in the filthy water on the floor clutching the mop. They were walking at a snail's pace towards me and I was still so shocked that they were even moving at all that I didn't think to get up and run away. After it clicked that I should move, they were already close enough for me to reach out and touch them. I scrambled up and ran, but of course, I had to forget that the floor was wet, so I didn't get far before I slipped and fell. Johnny was on the other end of the hallway when all of this happened, so I was pretty much by myself. I swatted at them with the mop as best as I could on my back. After a while I heard Johnny yelling. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He came running at them in a furious sprint, gripping a baseball bat he had found earlier in the hallway. It was only a matter of seconds before they were all battered to the point of being incapable of movement. He stood over the last one panting, while I still lay there, incapable of words or movement. This was one of his separate personalities, I guess you could say. He and I call it "Beast", while everyone else calls it "Lemme get the fuck outta here" or "I messed up big time." It's a part of him that he only lets out when someone he's really close to is in danger. His extremely protective side. I would've been terrified if I didn't know he was protecting me. After a while he came back to his senses and looked around at his handiwork, then turned to look at me. He held his hand towards me to help me up. As he pulled me up, he hugged me and held tight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run ahead like that. From now on, hold my hand so that this doesn't happen again." I nodded and held on to him. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head. "I'm fine, I was just scared. Thank you for saving me." "You don't have to thank me. What am I supposed to do? Let the love of my life get eaten by a bunch of cannibalistic dead people? I don't think so." I smiled at him and let go. "Well anyways, we should keep going and get outside. This smell is gonna make me pass out soon." He nodded and took my hand and held tightly. We both ran and ran and ran until we made it to the rooftop, where we decided it would be best to look out and see what was going on outside the school. He had me sit down and rest, as I tend to tire quickly. And that's where all this past tense nonsense stops.

Okay, so it's been a while that we've been sitting up here. Or well, that I've been sitting up here. He went back down to look for our other friends and take them here. He had me hide away so they don't find me. So while he's away, I'm writing all of this. I don't really have a reason for writing this journal, except that writing calms my nerves and makes me less stressed. Maybe this could even help us figure out what the fuck is going on. The reason I put all that stuff at the beginning about our personalities is because I want whoever finds this journal after we're gone to know why we react the way we did to certain things. Different personalities react different ways. Oh dear, I hope he doesn't read any of this though. He'll freak out over the "after we're gone" part. He'd say "We're not gonna be gone. We're gonna survive this and it'll be over before you know. We've got Beast and he has access to a baseball bat, and that's all we need to survive. Don't ever suggest that we won't make it ever again. Because we will." I know him well enough to know that. Okay, gotta put the pen down now, I hear him coming up.


End file.
